Love Hurts
by BlockedOutWords
Summary: Adventure Time modern AU - This is the story of how I, Marceline Abadeer, met the one person on this Earth who I could love. The one person that I knew could love me back and never leave.
1. Chapter 1 - Hambo

"What the glob are we even doing, Marceline?! This is so flippin' pointless!" LSP says, dragging herself behind me. "It's not pointless, LSP. I need to find Hambo- Hambo!" I say, running into the cafe. Perched on the table was my raggedy old doll, Hambo. "Is he yours?" A voice asks. I turn around to see a beautiful girl with long pink hair and gorgeous eyes. She was wearing bright pink jeans with a purple sweater and pink converse. "I- uh- yeah, yes. Yes he's mine-" I stutter, "Oh, good! I found him on the floor so I thought I'd keep him with me, just incase the owner went looking for him... Which they- you did. Obviously. Here." The pink haired girl says, handing me the doll. "Thanks. I- uh- I owe you one." I say. The girl smiles, a blush spreading across her face, "Don't worry about it. Oh hey, LSP; You still up for Saturday?" The girl asks, turning to my friend, "Heck yeah I am!" "Awesome. See you then." She smiles at us both and waves goodbye as she leaves the small cafe. "Who- Who was that?" I ask, still amazed. Why was I amazed? What the hell? And what was with all the not-being-able-to-talk-stuff? "Jeez Marcy, that's Bonnibel Bubblegum. Most people call her Princess Bubblegum for short, though." Bonnibel Bubblegum? "Princess? Why Princess?" I ask. "I don't know. She has, like, royal relatives from some place called 'Candemonia' or something. She's, like, a princess." I bite my lip. A princess? "Well, how do you know her?" I ask, intrigued, "Her uncle works with my dad or something. They get together for weird business meetings 'n' stuff. Totally boring, but she's pretty nice." "Huh..." I reply. Princess Bubblegum.

Later that night, I sat in my bedroom and searched the girl with the pink hair online. Soon enough, I was on Bonnibel's profile and I was looking through her pictures. Stalker much, Marcy? I thought to myself. This girl was genuinely drop-dead gorgeous. I couldn't keep my eyes off of the girl's beautiful pink waves of hair. Glob, I have to see this girl again. I don't know why I have to, but glob I really have to. I find the pink haired girl's address, pet my dog, grab my keys and head outside, jumping onto my bike and riding towards the pink haired girl's home.

"What. The. Glob." I say, staring up at the large mansion that was Bonnibel Bubblegum's house. I should have expected this, her uncle works with LSP's dad. I walk up to the wrought iron gate. I try to push it open but it's locked. To my right, I hear a beeping noise. I turn to see a large camera attatched to a panel. "State your name, please." The robotic voice of the machine says. "Uh, Marceline Abadeer." "Hello, Marceline Abadeer. Who are you here to see?" The machine asks. "Bonnibel. Bonnibel Bubblegum. I, uh, owe her." The small screen on the panel darkens, then, shows a pink room. The pink haired girl appears infront of the camera and squints. "Hello? Oh, it's you! Come in, come in! The gate should be open!" A new voice comes from the machine. It's Bonnibel. "Oh, uh, okay." I say, pushing the gate open and walking up the hill to the mansion.

"So, uh, yeah. Hi." I say to the girl as she walks me into her room. The girl laughs, "Hey. We haven't been formally introduced," she sticks her hand out, "My name's Bonnibel Bubblegum. And you must be?" I shake her hand and smile, "Marceline. Marceline Abadeer." The girl smiles, "Please, sit down." I sit down sheepishly on the edge of her bed, "So, nice house you got here, Princess." I tease. She rolls her eyes and laughs, "LSP told you about the whole 'Princess' thing?" I nod, laughing. "Pretty cool, in my opinion. It's not every day you can say that you're royalty in another country." The girl smiles. "So, Bonnie- Can I call you Bonnie?" She nods and smiles, her cheeks turning a light pink colour, "So. Bonnie, um, I said I owed you one so, I thought maybe we could go listen to some music at some point or something?" The pink haired girl grins and nods, "Totally." "Awesome. Well, I'll, uh, see you tomorrow?" She nods again, her smile widening, "Sounds great." "Okay. Okay, awesome. I'll see you tomorrow, then." We stand before each other smiling for what seems like hours before I look at my phone. 8pm?! How long have we been talking for? "Well, it's getting late," I say, smiling. Bonnie walks me to the door, "See you tomorrow." She says, smiling. "Night, Bonnie." "Night, Marcy." She replies. I ride home with a big smile plastered across my face. Good night, pink haired girl. See you tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Sort Of Catch

It had been weeks. Amazing weeks of Bonnie and I just hanging out. Some days she'd meet me outside of school, and some days we'd go to the cafe where we met. But today was the day that I kept my word. I owed her a night of music, so I was gonna give her one. As I walk out of school with Finn and Jake, I see PB at the gates. She smiles and waves and I walk over to her, "I have this awesome idea, Bonnie." I say, grinning. "What is it?" She asks, walking along the path with me. I wave goodbye to Finn and Jake before telling her my plan, "When we first met, I told you I owed you. And, so, I'm going to keep my word and take you out or a night of music!" I pull out two tickets and wave then in her face, "Perks when you know the band!" Her jaw drops, "Marcy, no way! That's awesome! But, I have a lot of homework to do-" I frown, "Come on Princess, just for tonight! Have some fun!" I smile hopefully. She grins and pushes me, "Of course I'll go you dweeb." I laugh and hug her. As I pull away I see her face has gone pink. I smile and feel the blush flood my own face. "Okay, well. There's obviously going to be a catch, though..." I say, teasing her. She squints her eyes at me, "What sort of catch?" She asks. I grin, "The sort of catch you really won't like. Don't pick an outfit for tonight, okay? I'll pick you up at 7! Bye!" I say, walking home. "Wait, no! Marceline!" I laugh, and turn around. "I can't hear you!" I say, laughing.

I turn up outside Bonnie's house at exactly 6:50. I leave my bike and walk up to the gate. The gate clicks open and I walk in, making my way up to PB's room. "Hey." "Okay, go on. Get it over with. What's the catch?" PB says, falling backwards on her bed. I laugh and fall next to her, turning on my side to face her. She had her hands over her eyes. I take her hands in mine and look at her, "Calm down. I'm evil, but I'm not that evil. Well..." I wink at her and grab my black backpack. Inside it are the clothes PB was going to wear tonight and an extra surprise. "Okay, so, firstly, I don't want you riding with me on my bike unless you have some form of protection," I say, walking around her room, "But I don't have-" I stop her, "Let me finish. This is why, my dear Bubblegum Princess, I have purchased you your very own helmet!" I pull out a pink helmet from my bag and grin, handing it to her. She gasps, taking the helmet and looking at it in amazement. "Marcy... I love it!" She engulfs me in a hug, wrapping her hands around my neck while I wrap mine around her waist, "Glad you like it Bonnie..." We hug for ages before she pulls away, "You still haven't told me the catch." She says, eyeing me carefully. I laugh and reach into my bag, pulling out a pair of red skinny jeans and one of my favourite t-shirts; The Roasted Marshmallows were one of my favourite bands, and that t-shirt was one if the first band t-shirts I ever bought. I hand them to her, smiling. "Go get dressed." I say. She takes the clothes and walks into her bathroom. A few minutes later, she returns looking, well, amazing. "You look great, PB." I say, grinning. "You really think so?" She says, twirling around. I nod. "This shirt is amazing. It's so comfy, too." I smile, "Keep it." She gasps, looking down at the t-shirt, "Are you sure, Marcy?" "Of course I'm sure. Now come on, get your helmet on, we're gonna be late." She props her helmet on and walks down to my bike with me, jumping on the back and wrapping her arms around my waist. I start the engine and we head off to the concert.


	3. Chapter 3 - Processed Meat And Potatoes

"So, how do you know the band?" PB shouts over the loud playing music. I quit my head banging to respond, "I used to sing with them!" I see PB smile out of the corner of my eye, "That's so cool, Marcy!" I bite my lip and smile, head banging to the music again. PB joins in with me, grabbing my hand. I look down at our clasped hands and smile. PB puts her lips to my ear and whispers, "So I don't lose you." I nod, squeezing her hand. She squeezes mine in response and we continue to dance. I spot a few of my friends across the room however don't bother saying hi. This night was just for Peebles and I. "You enjoying the concert?!" I shout, grinning at her. She nods, jumping about to the rhythm of the music. I couldn't help but stare at her. Marceline, stop. I think to myself. But she looks so amazing... And she did. She really did. Did I like Bonnibel? It wouldn't be a shock if I did. She's amazing. Don't even think about it, Marcy. A girl like that would never go for a dead-beat like you. I feel saddened at the thought, but, y'know. The truth hurts. I see Bonnibel eyeing me carefully. "What's wrong?" She shouts. I pretend I didn't hear her. I see her frown out of the corner of my eye. She holds my chin and turns my face so that I'm looking at her. "What's wrong, Marceline?" She only used my full name when she was being serious. "Nothing! I'm fine, don't worry." I replied. She pouted in response but turned around anyways, knowing that I wouldn't say anything. She squeezed my hand tightly and I appreciated it.

"I really had fun tonight, Marcy. I hope you did, too." PB says, smiling. I nodded, biting my lip. Why did I feel so sad all of a sudden? Brighten up, Marcy. "You did have fun, right?" She asks. I nod again, smiling. She sighs and rubs her arm, staring at the floor. "Well, uh, night, I guess." She says, standing at her doorstep. "Night, Bonnie." I say. "Sweet dreams." I whisper as I walk back to my bike.

Wait to ruin a night, Abadeer. You really messed it up this time, haven't you.

I decide to text Bonnie because, well, if anyone randomly acted like that with me, I'd be super confused. "Sorry. I just got a little down. I'm fine now, though." I lied. She replies almost instantly, "Did I do/say something, Marcy?" She asks. I frown, "Of course not you silly butt. It wasn't you." Was I lying? "Promise?" She asks. I sigh, "I promise. Now, go to sleep. It's like, 1am. Sweet dreams, Bonnie." "Sweet dreams, Marcy."

As I sat in the food hall at school, wishing so much that I wasn't eating processed 'meat' and 'potatoes', I see Bonnie walking towards me. She was wearing a black t-shirt with a pair of normal light blue jeans. A different choice for her, however she still had her pink touch with her bright hair and her just-as-bright pink converse. She sits infront of me and grins. "What? What happened?" I ask her, frowning. "I have a surprise for you!" "Uh, what?" I say, confused. She sighs, "Well, because the concert was so amazing, I thought we could do something tonight, too!" She says, her giddiness flooding her speech. I groan, resting my head in the table, "But I have concert hangover." She laughs, "Nuh-uh. No exceptions. I had homework yet I still went with you." "And look how much fun you had!" I said, defending myself. "Exactly! You're gonna have fun tonight, whether you like it or not. So sh. Meet me at my house at around 6-ish?" I smile and rake a hand through my hair, "Okay, fine. See you at 6, Princess." She rolls her eyes at the word Princess and walks off.


	4. Chapter 4 - Stop Being So Talented

I got a text from Princess just before I left my house telling me to bring me Axe Bass. "What is she planning?" I ask myself, slinging the instrument on my back and jumping Ito my bike, riding to PB's house.

"Ding dong." I say to the machine. The gate opens with a buzz and I open it, walking up the steep hill. "Peebles? Peebles? Where are you!" I call. "I'm out back! Come on!" I sigh and walk into her back yard. I stop dead in my tracks when I see her. She was wearing the shirt I gave her with turquoise jeans and pink vans. Her hair was a shimmering pink from the fairy lights that were strewn across her back yard. "Surprise!" She said, grinning. In the middle of her yard was a table, some food, beer. Wow. "Also," she takes me by the hand an guides me to a large speaker with a keyboard placed next to it, "I thought we could have another night of music... Do you like it?" She looks at me expectantly. I smile and hug her, "I love it, Peebles. I really do. Now, let's eat. Carrying this bass around kills me." I set my Axe Bass down next to her keyboard and walk over to the neatly-set table, sitting down across from PB. She hands me a beer and I thank her. We sit, we eat, we talk for glob knows how long. All in all it was going amazingly. After we ate, I grabbed my Axe Bass, plugged it into the amp and we jammed. She played keyboard, I played bass, then, I began to sing. "Woah. Marceline?!" I stop playing and turn around, alarmed, "What?! What's wrong? Are you okay?" I ask. She looks shocked, "How did I not know that you could sing?" She asks, completely frantic. "Uh, I don't know? Maybe you just don't listen to me." I tease. She frowns, "I'm being serious, Marcy! Your voice is amazing!" I could feel the blush spreading across my face. "You really think so?" She nods and grins like crazy. "Well then. Maybe I should write you a song?" I say. "You write too?! Jesus Marcy, stop being so talented." I laugh and sit down on the floor, cross legged. I pluck at my Axe Bass and think, "Music's the only thing that I'm really good at. Like, even when I was younger, music was like, something important to me, y'know?" Why was I saying this? And why did I feel like I was about to be sick? "I understand what you mean. I feel that way with science. Geeky, yes. But, it's still a passion." She says, sitting down opposite to me. The feeling in my stomach intensified. Why do I feel like I'm about to vomit half of my organs up? Is it because PB's here? Or is it because I'm thinking about Simon? Jesus, Marceline. Get yourself together. "Come on, I want to show you something." PB says, dragging me up. She lead me through her house and up to the very top floor. "Why are we in your attic?" I ask, confused, "Just follow me." She replied, climbing up another set of stairs. As I arrived to the top of the staircase, I realised that we were on the roof of her mansion-like house. "Come on," she says, grabbing my hand and guiding me along the roof. There was a spot at the end of the roof, it was a flat surface, kinda small, but big enough to fit two people on there. We both sat down and looked up at the stars. "You know, when I was little, I used to come up here a lot. I used to love looking up at the stars. It made me feel small. It made all of my problems feel small. It made me realise how amazing and fascinating life is." Bonnie says, lying down on the flat surface. I lie down next to her, "I get what you mean, but, I don't like feeling small." She nods, "I know, Marce. I know." She holds my hand and we sit in silence, staring up at the stars.


	5. Chapter 5 - Back To My Old Self

I couldn't handle it anymore. My head was getting so clustered with thoughts of PB, thoughts of Simon, that I was starting to fail classes. I was going back to my old self. And quite frankly, I wasn't sure if I cared that much. PB noticed the dip in my grades and immediately thought it was her duty to tutor me; which, it wasn't, however I did appreciate it. "Okay, deal is, if you get the answer right, you get a strawberry. Got it?" I nod in confirmation. "Okay. 2 plus 2?" "46." I deadpan. She laughs and feeds me a strawberry anyways, "Okay, here's a harder one: If x minus y is 5, what is x minus 2y?" I frown and rub my temples. "I don't.. I don't know." I say. "Come on, Marcy. You can do it." I close my eyes, "I can't.. I can't.. Glob dammit!" I shout, throwing the math textbook away from me. "Hey. Hey, it's okay. It's okay. Calm down." PB says, rubbing my back. "It's not okay. It's-" I let out a sob and PB wraps her arms around me, pulling me close to her. "Shh, it's okay, Marcy sweetie. It's okay. You're going to be okay. It's okay." She's holding me and we're rocking in unison, she places a kiss on the top of my head and pulls me up onto her bed, laying me down and tucking me in. She climbs in next to me and cuddles me, stroking my hair slowly. "What's wrong, Marcy? You've been acting out of whack for weeks now." I sniffle before replying, "I guess I just have stuff on my mind, y'know?" We sit in silence for several minutes before she finally asks me the question I've been dreading to answer, "Why does Hambo mean so much to you?" I inhale and exhale slowly, closing my eyes, hoping to be able to fall deeper and deeper into the cushions of her bed. "As you, uh, as you know, my dad hasn't really been there for me. I mean, yeah. Uh, anyways, while I was on the streets, this guy, Simon, he took me in. He hid me away from all the scary people; he protected me. I just- I couldn't protect him. I- uh, anyways, Hambo. Hambo, was a gift from Simon. When we first met. I was out on the streets, hiding away in some alley, some stuff was going on around me, and Simon found me. He gave me Hambo to cheer me up and it was like all my fears were just... They were just gone. Simon was the one person on this planet that loved me. I'm pretty sure he still is." I say, my breath hitching. I feel PB shake her head, "That's not true, Marcy. I do. I love you. What happened to Simon?"

I open my eyes to look at her before quickly closing them again, "He lost it. He went crazy. Some days he'd be great, then a second later, he's acting out, saying weird stuff. One day he just... He kind of stayed weird." Bubblegum's grip on me tightened and I rested my head against her, trying to calm myself down.

What the hell are you doing, Marcy? Crying like this? Calm the hell down!

"Thanks." I say, my breath steadying. "What for, honey?" Bonnie whispers into my hair. I close my eyes again, "For caring." That was the last thing I remembered before falling into a deep and peaceful sleep in my bestfriend's arms.

I woke up the next morning, not in my own bedroom, but in PB's.

What the hell happened- Oh. Ugh. I rub my forehead. The memories of last came flooding in and it felt like a huge wave had just came crashing down on me. I rub my eyes. They were still sore from the crying. "Good morning sleepy head!" PB says, walking in with a tray of pancakes. "Oh, no, Bonnie. You need to stop spoiling me." She sighs and places the tray down next to me, "Shut up and eat you cute little butt." I raise my eyebrow, "Cute? Are you coming onto me, Princess?" Her cheeks go red and I smile. Oh, Princess. If only you knew.


	6. Chapter 6 - Maybe It's Just Me

"Hey, I'm gonna have to cancel tonight! I'm so sorry, I remembered that I had other plans. But you could come round and help me pick an outfit?" PB asks, sitting down next to Marceline. Marceline rakes a hand through her hair, sighing, "Sure, yeah. Great." After Princess doesn't respond for a while, Marceline breaks the silence, "So what's more important than spending a night with me eating cookie dough and watching tv?" She laughs, "I, well, someone asked me out on a date. Not that it's more important, but I'm seeing you tomorrow anyways." A date. Bonnie was going on a date? With who? Great now I definitely have to help her pick an outfit for tonight. If I cancel, she'll know something's up. "Who with?" "Huh?" PB asks, turning around to face me, "Who's your date with, you butt." "Finn." I sit there in shock for a second before responding, "Finn? Finn Finn? My Finn? Blonde hair, short, with the white beanie Finn?" PB nods in response.

As she rambled on and on about what she was going to wear, I realised that PB had been pretty weird with me, too. After the concert, something strange happened. Maybe it's just me. I don't know. I mean, there must be something wrong with me if I'm helping the girl I'm in love with go on a date with one of my closest friends. What was even up with that? I mean, Jake knows how much I like PB, has Finn not worked it out yet? It's not like things would work out between me and her. Maybe I should just let her have fun on her date. Right? I'm good. I'm fine with it.

I'm cool. Marcy, if you're so fine with it, you wouldn't be wanting to break something right now, I think to myself. Go figure. "Marceline. Marceline!" I jump at the sound if the Princess raising her voice. "Huh, what?" I say, turning to face her. She frowns and goes back to her clothes, grabbing two outfits and showing them to me, "This one," she says, holding up a black pencil skirt, with a white shirt and a blue denim jacket, "Or this one," she says again, holding up a white football based t-shirt with the number 15 printed on it, and a pair of pink skinny jeans to go with it. "Second one. It's Finn. He wouldn't mind if you showed up wearing a trash bag." I say spitefully, falling back against the bed and closing my eyes. I hear her huff. "What? What is it?" "Nothing." She replies. "No, go on. Spill the beans, Princess!" "What's your problem, Marceline?!" She shouts, throwing both sets of clothes onto the floor. I stand up, grabbing my backpack, "You wouldn't care if I told you. Have fun on your date, PB." I spit the word 'date' out of my mouth as if it were venom before running downstairs, outside, and to my bike. Luckily, the sting of the wind on my face as I rode around our town made it feel like I wasn't crying. But I knew I was.

Wait to go, Marceline. Wait. To. Go.

It was 1am when I heard a knock on my door. "Who the hell is it- Oh. Did your date not go well or something." I say to the girl stood before me. The pink haired girl. She walks in and shoves me. "What is your problem, Marceline?!" I'm taken aback by her sudden act of rage, "Seriously, what the hell?!" She says, pushing me again. "You wanna know what my problem is? You. You're my freaking problem! You and your perfect hair, you and your perfect face. You and your perfect everything! You want to know why you're my problem? Because I know you'll never love me the way I love you!" I shout. It only takes a second for what I've just said to register with Bonnie before she pushes her lips onto mine. I don't pull back.


	7. Chapter 7 - Friends Are Dicks

**Author's note: Hey guys, it's me! I guess we haven't been formally introduced! My name's Erin, and I've been writing Love Hurts for the past couple of days! Please keep reading/reviewing! This is just a note to say that my wifi supply will be cut short in a few days, so I may not post! However I will try to find some wifi for y'all! Points to people who read Love Hurts, extra points to people who review! See you guys round! **

"Of course I love you that way you blind asshole!" PB says, shoving me onto my couch and straddling me. "I've been trying to get you to like me ever since you turned up at my house the night we met!" She says, pinning me down and kissing me, "After the concert, you started acting weird, so I assumed you got the message but didn't want to do anything," she says, kissing my neck, "But then you freak out over the whole date with Finn thing! The only reason I went, well, tried to go on that date is because I was trying to get over you! Jesus Marcy, you're genuinely blind!" She shouts, kissing me on my lips. I can't help but laugh, "What's so funny you stupid bat?!" "Firstly, bat? Secondly, I can't believe how stupid I am." I laugh. She sits up and looks down at me. Seconds later, she joins me in my fit of laughter, "Yes, bat. Because you're so blind. And yes, you are stupid." She says, kissing me again. I kiss her back, smiling. "Wait, what do you mean tried to?" I say, pausing the makeout session. "Well, I went. And we didn't go on the date because I told him the truth. He actually helped me, you know. The reason I came over tonight was to tell you how I felt. He told me that you probably felt the same way, but you convinced yourself that I wouldn't like you back." I nod silently. "My blind little bat." Bonnie says, hugging me. At some point in the night we went up to my room and just spooned on my bed, talking about everything and anything. "Night, Bonnie." I say, kissing the pink haired girl's forehead. She was fast asleep. I smiled and laid a blanket over her before sneaking out to my balcony. I sat in my beach chair and stared up at the night sky. Goodnight, Bonnie. Sweet dreams.

"Marcy. Marcy. Marcy!" Bonnie shouts, trying to wake me up, "What..." I say, turning around in my bed, "It's 10 o'clock." She says, "So what? It's Sunday." I mumble. "It's Monday." My eyes open and I jump up, pulling my grey skinny jeans on, "Shit shit shit!"

Princess throws me my red tank top and we head downstairs.

"Abadeer. Bubblegum. Why are you late." Dr. Ricardio asks us. I stand there, raking a hand through my hair, "You see, uh, the bus was, the bus broke down and-" I stutter, however PB cuts in, "The bus broke down, and if we walked to school we would have been even later-" Dr. Ricardio cuts in, "All of this took three hours?" "Yes." We say in unison. An eruption of giggles spread across the classroom and Dr. Ricardio frowns at us both. "Sit down, girls." I sit down next to Finn and Jake and Bubblegum sits next to the Korean exchange student and LSP. "What was all that about?" Finn asks, looking confused. Jake looks at me and raises his eyebrows. "Both of you shut up and do your work." I feel my face going red. I look over at PB to see she was also being interrogated. I smile at her and she smiles back, and I can feel my face getting hotter and hotter. God, friends are dicks.


	8. Chapter 8 - I Like Your Face

"I like your face, I think it's really cool," I sing, strumming my bass and staring at a blushing Bonnie, "I like the way, you move like you want to. I like the way, you touch me here," I say, strumming my bass and quickly touching my lips, "Just like the way you bite my ear-" "Marceline! There are kids here!" Jake says, covering his brother's ears. "Shut up, Jake. Just because you're the older twin." Finn replies, crossing his arms, "Oldest is the best." Jake retorts. "Well at least I'm the hotter one..." Finn says, and I laugh. While they argued, I walked over to Bonnie and grinned. She tapped her lap and I sat on her. "Am I not heavy?" I ask, biting my lip. She laughs, "Not one bit." I smile, "You like my song?" "I loved it... And I'm going to show you how much I love it tonight." PB replies, rubbing my waist. I bite my lip again, turning around to look at her, "And how are you gonna do that?" I tease. She kisses her way up my arm and to my neck, "You'll see." "I'm sure I will," I say, turning my head around to meet my lips with hers. "Sly move, Abadeer... Oh, my God. Finn!" PB shouts, turning to face Finn. What? "What's up, Peebles?" "One of my friends has a crush on you!" We all turn to look at LSP and Nadir Racily. (Nadir was the Korean exchange student. Not a very Korean name but, we never asked.) LSP is the first to speak, "Well it sure as hell ain't me! Jeez, what do you take me for?! My heart belongs with Brad!" Nadir was the second to speak, "No. Sorry." I raise an eyebrow as she smiles at Jake. I turn to face PB, "Who is it?" "Cali! Cali Prefssmen!" I frown, trying to think of a girl named Cali. "Wait, wait. The red head?" Jake asks. PB grins and points at him, "Bingo!" Jake turns to Finn and grins, "Go you, bro!" They fist bump and Finn turns to PB, "Want me to set up a date?" She asks. He nods and Jake slaps his back, "My little bro's all grown up."

"So, like, are you two dating now or what?" LSP asks me as we walk down the hallway, "Yeah. Yes we are." I reply. "Well, have you DTR'd?" I stop walking and look at her, "Have I what?" "DTR. Determined The Relationship. So, like, have you talked about it? Have you asked her to be your girlfriend? Don't tell me you haven't DTR'd!" I bite my lip an scratch my head, "No?" "Marceline! Oh my GLOB! You have got to DTR, otherwise some of you might get mixed messages!" "Okay, okay. Jeez get off my back." I say, walking to my locker. Tonight. I'm going to hers tonight. I'll do it tonight. But how should I do it? Goddamn it, LSP.

**Did you guys guess who Cali is? If not then *cough* FLAMINN *cough* ALSO, does anyone wanna guess who Nadir is? It's pretty easy...**

**Reviews are amazing, help me out here guys! As I said, points for reading, extra points for reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9 - All In Good Time

**Warning: This does get a little smutty so ima say this is rated M? Would it be M? I guess M. Or T. Let's just say M, just incase. Enjoy**

"Knock knock." "Who's there?" "That really hot pale girl you like." "I don't think I know who you're talking about..." "Let me in you butt. I have a surprise for you." "Well in that case..." The gate buzzes open and I walk through, lugging my Axe Bass with me. "So what's my surprise?" Bonnie asks me as I walk into her room. She's lying on her bed wearing pink shorts and a basically see through white t-shirt. I grin, "I always said I'd write you a song." I sit on the floor and take my bass out of it's case. "You ready?" I ask. She nods, turning over to lie on her front. I start strumming my bass, "I like your face, I think it's really cool. I like the way, you move like you want to. I like the way, you touch me here," I sing, touching my lips, "Just like the way you bite my ear. I like your hair, it's waves so fine, the way you look at me I know that you're mine. All of these things that I like about you, are the reasons, that I love you." I sing, strumming my bass, "Would it be rude, to ask a favour? Would it be rude, to ask you out? Would you mind it if I touched you here? Would you mind it if I bit your ear? All of these things are what couples do, so why not make us a couple too?" I strum one final time before setting my bass down. "Be my girlfriend?" PB laughs and jumps off of her bed, running towards me, "Of course I'll be your girlfriend, dumbass. I mean, I assumed we were dating anyways." I hit myself in the forehead, "So did I! But then LSP said we had to 'DTR' and I couldn't think of any other way to do it." "DTR?" Bonnie asks, confused. "Determine The Relationship." "Oh." "Well, anyways. I remember you telling me how you were going to show me how much you love my song?" I ask, grinning at my girlfriend. "All in good time, Marceline." She says, kissing me and pulling me up onto her bed with her. I lie on her bed and she straddles me, grinning down at me, "So, you like the way, I touch you here?" She asks, touching my lips with her thumb. "Yes." I reply. "Well in that case," she leans down and kisses my chin, slowly making her way to my lips. "You're such a tease." I say. She kisses me again. "You also like it when I bite your ear? Is that true?" I nod. She leans down and kisses my neck, sucking so hard that I know there are gonna me marks left behind. She slowly kisses her way up to my ear and bites my ear lobe. A small moan escapes my lips and I can hear the smile in her voice, "What else do you like, Abadeer?" I bite my lip. "You. I like you." I hold onto her and flip her around so that I'm straddling her. I kiss her, smiling when I hear her whisper my name. I kiss her neck, biting the areas where I know she'd left a mark on me. We turn around again and I'm pinned under her. She slowly starts to kiss my neck, then my jawline. She licks my bottom lip before urging me to take my tank top off. I ablige and throw the shirt to the ground. She pins me back down again, kissing my chest, slowly making her way down to my stomach. "Tell me what you want." She says, rubbing my sides. Her hand makes it's way to my chest and my breath hitches, "God, I want you." I moan as she kisses me.


	10. Chapter 10 - Saturday Morning Awakening

**Some of you may have guessed that name's such as Nadir and Cali are indeed anagrams! POINTS FOR EVERYONE. Don't forget to read, review, etc etc etc!**

I wake up, not with a push from my girlfriend telling me we were late for school, but by a pleasant, natural, Saturday morning awakening. The bed was a tangle of limbs and bed sheets, and my girlfriend was cuddled into my side. I smile down at her and kiss her forehead. Is this what love was? Because if it was, I was enjoying it. Like, a lot. We'd been together for a couple months now, and we were pretty... Active. Active? Is active the word? I'm pretty sure it was. 'Cause if what they were doing wasn't classed as active, I didn't know what active was anymore. I hear her stirring in her sleep and I look down at her. Her lip was curled over and her forehead creased. Her breathing was fast. Was she having a nightmare? "Bonnie... Bonnie..." I say, rubbing her arm. She wakes up with a scream and a jolt. "Hey. Hey baby, babe, come on, come here." I say. She was shaking and I'm pretty sure she was crying, "It's okay. It was just a dream. It was just a dream." I say, holding her and kissing her forehead. "W-what did you hear?" She asks me, still shaking. "Nothing. You were just freaking out a bit. It's okay. Go back to sleep, I'm here." "You won't leave?" She asks, her voice so innocent. "I'd never leave you. Come on," I say, sitting up in bed, making it comfy so that Bonnie could lie in my lap. She rests her head down and I keep my arms around her, one of my hands holding hers. "It's okay, sweetie... Go to sleep..." I say, stroking her hair. Within seconds she's out again, no nightmares this time.

I wonder what she was dreaming about.

"Man. That sucks. You know what the dream was about?" Jake asks, scratching his head. I shrug, "No idea. She won't tell me. She's basically been avoiding me all day." I say, biting my lip. As we walked through the park, we found a bench and we sat. "Like, seriously dude, she went back to sleep and it was all fine, then when she woke up, she wouldn't even look at me. You think the dream was about me? You think I did something in the dream?" I say, rubbing my head. Jake rubs my back, "Hey, calm down. This happens. People have weird dreams about loved ones and they get all funny with them and stuff. It used to happen with Finn all the time. He'd have a nightmare that I was a big, morphing dog. He wouldn't speak to my for weeks!" I laugh and rub my face, "He should get that checked out." I say, smiling. "Yeah. Probably should." We laugh for a while before going silent again. "Just let it fade out, eh? It'll pass in a couple of days." I nod, smiling at my friend's advice. "Thanks, Jake." "No need to thank me. However..." I roll my eyes, "What do you want?" "I want you to get me a date with that Korean exchange student." I laugh, "I knew you guys had a thing for each other. Aw. Little Jake and Nadir babies- Wait. You don't speak Korean." Jake sighs, "I'll learn!" I grin, "I'm sure you will. But yeah, I'll get PB to talk to her when she's actually talking to me." I say, leaning back against the bench.


	11. Chapter 11 - Sweet Dreams, Hopefully

"So, I was thinking, movie night tonight?" I say, coming up behind Bonnie and rubbing her sides. I feel her flinch and I move back, my arms dropping from her sides. "I-I can't. Not tonight. Maybe another time, though?" I sigh and sit down, rubbing my face, "Sure." "I, uh, have to go. Bye, Marceline." She says, exiting my house. It had been a week of non-stop awkward conversations. I had to find out what that dream was about. I grabbed my scrappy old notebook and my chewed up pencils and began writing a song because, well, I'm awful with words unless they were music related.

"Who is it?" PB asked, sounding tired. "Please let me in." I reply. I rest my forehead against the hate until it buzzes open. I run up the hill towards her house and climb up the fence to her bedroom porch. I sit outside of the porch door, close my eyes, and begin to play my bass, "Oh Princess, you're killing me. I don't know what I did, so could you please tell me? I want to make things right, I really do, but if you don't open up, I can't, help you. Oh Princess, you're hurting inside. And I don't know why, could you please just tell me why? Oh Princess, this really hurts. I want to help, but, what can I do? Oh just let me in, let me help you. All I want right now, is to, hold you. Do you trust me? Because I trust you. Oh Princess, what can I do?" I open my eyes to see a crying Bonnie on the other side of the porch door. I stand up and she opens it, falling into my arms. "I-I'm sorry, it's just. It's really complicated and I'd rather not talk about it right now. Can we just go to bed?" I nod and hold her hand as we walk to the bed. "When was the last time you slept, Bonnie?" I ask, staring at the empty energy drink cans strewn across the floor. "Uh- a week ago." "Bonnie. You need you sleep." I say, climbing into the bed with her, "When was the last time you slept?" She asks, turning it on me, "Well that's not important-" "Hypocrite." She giggles. I wrap my arm around her and snuggle under the covers with her, "I am not a hypocrite. Now go to sleep or I'm going to keep you up all night with cute neck kisses." I say. "Sounds like a plan." She says, leaning in to kiss me. I smile under the kiss, "Babe, your eyes are, like, almost as purple as LSP's hair. Please get some sleep." I hear her sigh, "Fine. But promise me one thing?" "What's that?" "Don't leave." I squeeze my arms tighter around the pink haired girl and whisper into her ear, "Never, Bonnie. Never." She snuggles into me and holds onto my hand. Night Bonnie. Sweet dreams, hopefully.


	12. Chapter 12 - Bottoms Up

CHAPTER 12: BOTTOMS UP

"So, what are you guys actually doing tonight?" Bonnie asks, lying on my bed. "Well," I say, fixing the large hoop earring into my ear, "We're going clubbing, I guess. We all have fakes, so." "Oh." Bonnie replies, sounding sad. "Oh, by the way, here," I say, throwing a fake I.D at Bonnie, "You're coming." "What- Marceline. You didn't." "Oh, but I did. Thank me later, Alice Trawford." "Oh, my God. That's an awful fake name." She says, laughing. I grin, "Not as bad as 'Violet Grey.'" Bonnie crawls up behind me and wraps her arms around my waist, "That's kind of hot, Vi." I smile, "Is it now, Ali?" "Of course. Wait. What am I gonna wear?" She asks. "Got that covered," I say, handing her a black bag, "Go look amazing." "All for you, babe." She says behind her back as she walks into my bathroom.

I stared at my girlfriend as we all squeezed into the back of Jake's truck. I had given her a black crop top and light blue jeans to wear for tonight. Needless to say, she looked amazing. "Uh, Princess? You're gonna have to sit on Marceline's lap." Jake says, indicating the lack of space in his truck. I laugh, "Normal Saturday night, then." Bonnie says. He starts the truck and I laugh at Bonnie's crude joke, "You two are gross." Finn says, laughing. "You're just jealous." I say. "Indeed I am, Violet." I laugh, "Wait, wait, wait, tell PB your fake name." Finn dramatically clears his throat before stating his outrageously fake name in a poorly presented British accent, "Harold Rowbotham." An eruption of laughter fills the car as we pull up outside of the nightclub. LSP's usually curly purple hair was dead straight. However her makeup matched her hair, as per usual: purple eyeshadow, purple lipstick, purple blusher. She was like Bonnie, just with the purple obsession instead of the pink. But, Bonnie wasn't a makeup person. Because of the whole I-love-science-more-than-life thing, PB knew the effects of makeup and didn't touch the stuff. She'd wear mascara now and then, but, barely. Nadir (We called her Lady for short; her manners were perfect) was wearing a white dress shirt with black pants. Sophisticated and sexy. Jake couldn't keep his eyes off of her. This was basically their first date. We just thought we'd tag along because we're mean. Finn was wearing a black and red checked shirt with black skinny jeans and his signature white beanie, Jake was wearing a white t-shirt with a navy-blue jacket and dark green jeans, (total lumberjack twins) and I was wearing black shorts with grey suspenders, a red crop top and black hooped earrings. We walked up to the freakishly big body guard at the door. We handed him our fakes. "Harold Rowbotham, Violet Grey, Alice Trawford, Chanelle Jones, Emily Gates and Alistair James." He stares at us before opening the door and handing us our I.D's. "Next!" I barely hear him shout as we walk into the club. It was filled to the brim with people. The floor was soaked with booze and god knows what else. I grab hold of PB's hand and squeeze it. She squeezes back and I smile. "Okay! I'm going to grab us some shots! Sit down and relax!" Jake shouts over the music. Him and Finn run off to get the drinks while we sat in a small booth. "Totally awesome, right PB?" LSP asks Bonnie, dancing along to the music in her seat. Bonnie laughs and nods, "It's great. Just know that I'm going to be getting all of you to dance with me tonight." Bonnie replies, "Especially you, little miss 'I can't dance'." She says, winking at me. I feel myself blush and squeeze her hand again, "I will dance so hard this whole place will fall down." I reply. "You bet your ass you will!" Lady says and we all laugh. "That was really good." I say to her. She smiles in return. Finn and Jake return with the drinks moments later. "Bottoms up!" I yell before downing my drink. Time to have a good night.


	13. Chapter 13 - Club-Pervs

We were all mildly drunk and dancing on the booze soaked floor. All in all, the night was going pretty well. Lady and Jake were making out in the booth, LSP and Finn were jamming out on the dance floor and Bonnie and I were grinding on each other. Pretty fun. Bonnie and I had been holding hands all night. I guess that was our thing. But all of a sudden, her hand went stiff and she stopped dancing. "What's up?" I shout. She's staring in the direction of the bar. "Bonnie, what's wrong?" I was beginning to get worried now. I followed her gaze to see a 20-ish year old guy. He had creamy brown hair and a bit of a beard. He was staring at us, well, mostly at Bonnie. "Babe, don't worry. You get club-pervs all the time-" "I don't feel too well. Can we go?" "Sure but what's the matter-" she drags me to the exit before I can finish my sentence. "How are we gonna-" I start, but she cuts me off again, "I called a cab. It's fine. Let's go." She pulls me into the car and we drive off. What the hell just happened?

"But can you just-" "I really don't want to talk about it." "But Bonnie-" "No."

"Bonnie! You've been saying that for weeks now! First about the dream, now about that random guy at the bar! Do you know him? Let me in here! I can't help if you won't tell me-" "I don't want you to help me!" "Well then what is this relationship? Relationships are about trust and loyalty, and I have no idea what's going on with you right now. Jesus, I told you about Simon for crying out loud! No one knows about Simon! But I trust you, so I told you. What did I do to make you not trust me?" I ask, sliding down against the wall to sit on the floor. I bury my head in my hands and close my eyes, "I don't open up. But I do it with you because I trust you. And, I love you, Bonnie, I really do, but, I have no idea whether you love me back anymore." I mumble. I feel PB slump down next to me. She lies her head on my shoulder. "Cam. His name is Cam." She sighs. "Who's?" I say, lifting my head up, "The guy at the bar. His name is Cam. He's my ex." "Why did you freak when you saw him?" She sighs and holds my hand, "It wasn't the nicest of relationships I've been in. It involved way too much emotional and physical bruising." I squeeze her hand and lie my head on hers, "Fucking asshole." "Yup." "So, what was the dream about." "Him. And you." I bite my lip and close my eyes, "What happened in the dream?" She squeezes my hand and clears her throat, "We were arguing. You got really angry, and started breaking things. Your face would change into his every second or so. It wasn't really nice." I inhale slowly before turning to my girlfriend. The pink haired girl. I wrap my arms around her and pull her close to me. "I won't ever hurt you. I promise. And if he goes near you again, I'll sort it out." "What do you mean you'll sort it out?" "I mean, I know people. I love you, okay? He won't ever hurt you again. I promise." I say, burying my face into the crook of her neck. "I love you too, Marce. I really do."


	14. Chapter 14 - So

"Morning, lazy ass. I actually got up early for once and made you food because I'm the best girlfriend ever." I say to a tired looking Bonnibel. I hand her a plate of pancakes and sit opposite her as she eats them. "You're not eating?" She asks, her mouth already stuffed with food. "I ate already." I say, stealing a strawberry from her plate. "Morning, ladies." PB's twin cousins, Len and Ron say, walking into the kitchen, stealing a few pancakes from PB's plate. She groans, "Why does everyone take my food?" We laugh and she rolls her eyes. PB lived with her uncle and her two cousins. I had never met her uncle. No one had. It must be some mysterious family thing. Last night, Bonnie and I had stayed up most of the night talking. She opened up, and she told me things know one else knew. I smiled at the thought. I like the fact that I was trusted by someone; people always viewed me as a bitch or a secret teller but, I wasn't all that bad. Even I knew that. We spoke about my parents, how I never knew my mother but I unfortunately knew my father. How her uncle had looked after her ever since she could remember. We talked about Simon, and what happened to Simon. We spoke a bit about Cam. I hated him. I've ony ever seen him once in my life, but I hate him more than anyone else in the world. He was a disgustin human being. I shudder at the thought however smile again when I notice Bonnie is staring at me. "Eugh, get a room." The twins say in unison. We laugh and I stand up, grabbing Bonnie by the hand, "We have one. It's upstairs away from you two little snots." Bonnie giggles and follows me up the stairs.

"So." I say, lying on Bonnie's bed. "So." She replies, crawling onto the bed. "So!" I begin, jumping off the bed. I had an idea. "So, there's a party this Saturday-" "The amount of times we've said 'so' scares me-" "Do not interrupt!" I say. She giggles and I frown, "SO. LSP is throwing a party on Halloween," I see her roll her eyes, "What, you don't like Halloween?" She shrugs, "I find it pointless. Celebrating the non-existent." I laugh, "Kind of like Christmas then," she giggles, "That was rude but funny." "BACK TO MY STORY. So, LSP is throwing a Halloween party and we have to dress up." "Your point is?" "Let. Moi. Finish. SO. I was thinking, we could dress each other up." She laughs, "Seriously?" I nod, "I choose your costume, you," I grimace, "Choose mine." Bonnie laughs and lays back down on her bed, "I'm an so looking forward to this." "What's with all the so's?" I ask, sitting beside her. "You essentially did start it." She says, dragging me down next to her, "Hey. Hey. Mean." She winks at me an kisses me, "You love me though." "I do."


	15. Chapter 15 - High As A Kite

"No. No way. No. Fucking. Way." Stood before me was Bonnie, a big fat grin spread across her face as she held up a cupcake Halloween costume. "Oh, but this was your idea, wasn't it?" She said. I frown and fall back on my bed. "Fine. My turn." I run to my wardrobe and pull out a black leather Cat Woman costume. She rolls her eyes, "You just like me in right stuff." She says. I laugh, "It's not like my costume's baggy!" And it wasn't. It was a multi-coloured sking tight dress, candy canes and other sweets attatched to it. Along with a hat in the form of the top of a cupcake to top it all off. "Get dressed lazy bum. Party starts in ten minutes." Bonnie says, pushing me. I roll my eyes, slipping my shirt off. "You just want to get me naked. "True."

LSP really went all out for this party, I thought to myself as I walked into her extravagantly decorated house. Doors were painted into grave stones, the floor was covered in black tissue and hanging from the ceiling were millions of cobwebs. Cobwebs were everywhere. I grab Bonnie's hand and we walk up to Finn and Jake. They were dressed as Thing 1 and Thing 2. Obviously. They take a look at us before laughing. I can feel myself blush, "You two are assholes." I say, squeezing PB's hand. She squeezes mine back, "I agree." She laughs. "You look hot, Bonnie." Finn says, winking at my girlfriend. I frown, "Woah are you EDIBLE?!" Jake shouts, snagging some candy from my dress. I laugh, "Yeah. Comes in handy." I say, ripping off a lollipop and sucking on it. I stared at Bonnie as I sucked the lollipop as a blush spread across we face. "Oh my God! You two look... Woah!" LSP shouts, running towards us. She was also wearing a skin tight dress (which was obviously purple). She was wearing a striped purple dress; she was The Cheshire Cat. "Cheshire Cat?" I ask. She winks, "Bingo." I laugh at my friend before going to get some drinks. "Oh hey, Marceline." A voice says. I turn around to see Lady, wearing a rainbow striped dress with a unicorn horn strapped to her head. I laugh, "Lookin' good, Lady." "You too." She smiles shyly before wandering over to Jake. I see her link her arm through his. I giggle as his face goes a bright pink.

I have a slug of my drink and wince at how strong the vodka is in the strawberry flavoured punch before handing Bonnie her drink. She does the same and I laugh. "So how goes it?" I ask Finn as I sit next to him on the couch, "Awh, nothin' much. Just chillin'" he says, laughing. "Are you high?" I ask, giggling. "Maybe a little bit. Weeeeeeeeeeeed." I laugh and rub his back, "Cute. Hey Bonnie, come 'ere." Bonnie walks over and sits on my lap, "Finn's high as a kite." She gasps. "Finn! Drugs are bad!" I kiss her cheek and smile at her innocence. "You're so cute when you're mothering us." I say. She frowns, "Seriously. Do you know how many brain cells marijuana kills? Plus, it makes you stink." I laugh and Finn pouts. I yank another piece of candy from my dress. Let's get this party started.


	16. Chapter 16 - Text Me Back

We were drunk. Very, very drunk. Jake spins me around and I fall on the couch, laughing at my drunk/dizzy state. I look over to see all of my friends dancing together. Hold on. Something's not right. Where's Finn and Bonnie? "Bonnie? Bonnie!" I shout, stumbling around the house. I find my way to the kitchen and see Bonnie. And Finn. Together. A little too together. I watched as my girlfriend repeatedly kissed my bestfriend. I laugh and walk away, finding a small cupboard. I sit down and laugh. The laughing soon turns into tears and the tears soon turn into a deep, drunk sleep.

"What the, ow!" I say, leaning forward and pulling a high heel from behind me. Am I in a cupboard? What the fuck happened last night... Oh. Oh, yeah. I remember. I remember way too clearly. I open the cupboard door and wince at the bright morning sky shining through the windows. I see Bonnie lying on the floor with a lamp shade on her head. I sigh and pick her up, finding her bag and taking that with me. I carry her outside and into her way-too-pink car. I take the keys out of her bag and open the door, lying her across the seats. She was knocked out cold, and I was kinda glad. I got into the drivers seat and started the engine.

"Sleep well, Bonnie. I really hope you don't remember last night. 'Cause I sure as hell don't want to." I say to a still sleeping PB as I lay her in her bed. As I walked home, I felt the tears roll down my cheeks. Wow. I knew something bad would happen.

I slammed the door behind me and climbed up my stairs. I rip the candy-dress off and drag myself into bed. Maybe if I sleep, I can forget what happened.

Come on, Marce. You know that's not the case.

"Ugh." I say, rolling over in my bed. My phone was ringing and I really couldn't be bothered to answer it right now. I grab it anyways, groaning at the amount of missed calls and texts. Most of them were from Bonnie. A lot from Finn, too. Great. I listen to the voicemails. "Marceline, where'd you go baby? You must have driven us home but, why didn't you stay? Call me back." "Marcy, I'm getting worried, are you home? I stopped by but no one answered. Marce, where are you?" "Did I do something? I'm sorry if I did, last night is hazy. Call me back." I sigh and read Finn's texts. "Oh god I'm sorry." "Text me back" "I'm really sorry." I decide to text him back, "Leave it. Don't tell anyone. Bonnie doesn't remember. Don't tell her. No one." He replies instantly. "Why?" "You owe me. Tell anyone and I'll do something crazy." He doesn't reply. I call Bonnie back, "Hey babe, sorry-" "Sorry? Where are you? What happened?" I laugh to hide away the sadness in my voice, "nothing babe, I'm at home. Just woke up, slept like a pig. Sorry." "Oh, okay. Want me to come over?" "No. It's fine. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." I quickly put the phone down and fall forwards onto my bed. I scream into my pillow and cry. Great. Fucking great.


	17. Chapter 17 - Peachy

"Hey baby," I hear Bonnie say before she grabs me from behind and hugs me. "Jesus Christ!" I say, jumping back. She frowns and pouts, "Sorry. How are you?" She asks, following me as I walk to my locker. How was I? I was awful. I was keeping a secret from my girlfriend and it was killing me. She had to know, but, if she knew that I was there, that it even happened at all, it'd crush her. I sigh and pull my locker open, "Peachy." "Oh, uh. Okay. I'll see you later, then." She walks away and I slam my locker shut, running into the bathroom to puke my guts up. Lying was definitely one of my specialties: but it made me feel fucking terrible. I slip down against the cubicle door and grab my phone. If you want things to be normal, Marcy, you gotta stop treating Bonnie like she killed your dog. I text Bonnie, "Hey babe, sorry. I'm just really tired and I feel sick and blegh. Come round tonight? I'll make it up to you." She texts back immediately, "Totally. I'll bring pop tarts." "You know how to please a woman." "You know it."

"Am I a man?" I ask, getting frustrated at the game. We were playing Who Am I and the piece of paper stuck to my forehead was getting on my nerves, "Yeah!" "Fuck, um, blonde hair?" Bonnie nods, grinning at my close victory, "Is it someone we know?" She nods again. I sigh. "Finn." "Bingo!" She laughs and I force a laugh out. It sounds like more of a sob than a laugh. "You know what, forget it. Just forget it." She pushes herself up from my bed and yanks her own piece of paper from her forehead. "What-" "You've been treating me horribly ever since that freaking party, Marceline! I feel fucking awful! I mean, why are you doing this? It really hurts. What did I do to deserve this?" She shouts. "You fucking cheated on me you bitch!" I scream at her, balling my fists. "What?" She asks, confused and angry. "At the party," I shout, "You cheated on me. I saw you, but you didn't see me." "With who?" Bonnie asks. "F-fucking Finn." I exhale, my breathing shaky. She rakes a hand through her hair, sighing "I'm sorry. I really am, but-" "There's a but?!" "Yes. Maybe if you'd talk to me more-" "Talk to you more? Are you for-fucking-real right now?" I shout. "Fucking yes! Yes I am for-fucking-real! Why didn't you just tell me earlier?!" She screams, "Because I knew you'd get fucking hurt, but, obviously not." "Why would I be hurt?! I'm not the one who got cheated on! Stop babying me, Marceline! Christ!" I sit in silence as she leaves, slamming the door behind her.


	18. Chapter 18 - How Many Pitiful Looks

As I walked through the hallways of my school, the amount of pitying looks I got were uncountable. It had been a month since the break up and still every day was the same old routine. I open my locker, rummaging around for my books. "Sorry about you and Bonnie." A voice says as I close my locker. I jump. LSP. "Jesus, LSP. You scared the living shit out of me." I say, placing a hand on my chest. "Sorry. Are you, like, okay?" I sigh, "I'm fine." She raises an eyebrow and walks down the hallways with me.

"That's 42." "I counted 52." "I counted 64?" Jake and I laugh as Finn scratches his head at his improbable number. Finn and I were still on awkward terms but, I guess I didn't care much at the moment. Not about him; not about anything. It was almost the end of school and Jake and I had created this game called 'How Many Pitiful Looks Can You Spot'. It was going terrificly well. "So, okay, I know what's gonna cheer you up," Jake says. I raise my eyebrows; has Jake thought up the impossible? "Saturday. Battle of the bands. I entered but they said I needed a bassist so..." I sigh, "Do I have to?" He laughs, "Yes." I groan, "Where and when?" "Okay, well, there are four rounds. First round is Saturday, at The Coven Night Club. It starts around 9 so we'll probably be there for about 8:30 so we can practise and stuff. You in?" I sigh, "Fine. I'll see you Saturday." Battle of the bands? Huh. Maybe this would brighten my spirits a bit.

"You called a bassist?" I say, winking at Jake and entering the backstage room suited for us. He jumps up and grins. "Hey I need another favour from you..." I frown, "What is it?" "I kinda, um, I kinda need you to sing-" "What? No way. You called me for bass, not for vocals." "Please Marcy! We can't go on stage without a singer!" I groan, "You're such a dick! Fine! I'm only doing this because I've known you for so long and I know that you'd probably never speak to me again." He laughs, "You're the best sister from another mister ever." "Tell me about it."

The entire band was basically me, Jake and Finn. Me on vocals and bass, Finn on guitar (and the occasional keyboard slam) and Jake on drums. "So what's our band name?" I ask. "I thought The Half Notes sounded cool." Finn supplies. I sigh, "Sounds kinda like a weird rip off band, but, The Half Notes it is." I reply, not really wanting to pick a fight. "So the judges have picked a Paramore song-" I groan, Jake laughs, "SO, the judges have picked a Paramore song to start off with. All I Wanted." "Great. Let's do this." I deapan. Jake laughs again and I sling my bass on.

Jake starts the drum beat, I begin to pluck my bass and Finn goes in with the guitar, "Think of me when you're out when you're out there. I'll beg you nice from my knees," "And when the world treats you way too fairly. Well it's a shame I'm a dream," I can't believe I'm singing a Paramore song, "All I wanted was you, all I wanted was you," Jake smashes the drums and Finn shreds the tune of the song on his guitar. Then the other band begins; The Best Of Us. I'm pretty sure most of them were meth-heads, they looked way too high to be standing vertically, let alone performing. "I guess I'll pace my apartment a few times," the guy sings in a strangely monotonous voice. The rest of the band were playing out of time, it was a complete train wreck. I give Jake a "We've got this in the bag," look. He winks at me, "And fall asleep on the couch," the guy begins again, "And wake up early to black and white re-runs. That escape from my mouth," Que us for the chorus. I grab hold of the microphone and sing "Oh-oh oh-oh," Jake fills the pre-chorus silence with the drums, "All I wanted was you. All I wanted was you, oh, oh, all I wanted was you, oh, oh, all I wanted was you, oh, oh!" The crowd cheers and I step away from the mic, trying to catch my breath, "And round one goes to," the judge pauses for dramatic effect. God. I hated that. "The Half Notes!" The crowd cheers and the weird meth-heads boo us. "That's what I'm talkin' about!" Jake says, slapping me on the back. Just two more rounds. Then the finals. Jeez, if the rest of the bands were like this, this was gonna be a walk in the park.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: yo ok guys I wrote this when I had no internet so I couldn't google the lyrics to see if they were right or not so sorry in advance for any mistakes I made, if there were any, which there probably was.


	19. Chapter 19 - No Need To Slut Shame

Round 2. Was I ready? Heck yeah. "1, 2, 3, 4, let's go thrash those stupid whores-" Jake and I had created a before-show chant, "Hey, no need to slut shame!" Finn says. Jake and I laugh, "You ready Finny?" "Totally. Let's do this!" He shouts. We walk onto the stage and a few cheers rise from the crowd. The judges had chosen All Rights Reserved by The Chemical Brothers to 'challenge' the contestants. Ha, challenge? This was going to be cake. We were introducing the song again. "The Half Notes VS Dried Up Prunes!" "Dried Up Prunes? What?" I ask Jake. He laughs and shrugs. Tonight, Finn and I were singing together. I grab the mic and close my eyes. "Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh," I begin the bass line and Jake soon comes in with the drum beat as I still carry on with my melodies, "Heaven's down and Hell is up, all rights reversed, driven by the planets and their movements," "Well, down on earth, the primal chaos is pushing backwards, but even in the danger," I prepare myself for the chorus and open my eyes, "It never stops and no one's stopping," Finn joins in with the chorus, "It never stops and no one's stopping, it never stops and no one's stopping, it never stops and no one's stopping." The 'Dried Up Prunes' begin to perform, "It never stops and no one's talking, all rights reversed, undertaking copyleft for flying sideways," There female singer was way too full of herself. You know those people you meet where they always sing and they think they're great when tey actually sound like a dying cat? Well, this girl was one of those people. "Well, down on earth, the primal chaos is running forwards, and narrow down to quits but," "It never stops and no one's stopping, it never stops and no one's stopping," the pitch of her voice increased so much that I had to out a finger in my ear. Yep. Dying cat. "It never stops and no one's stopping, it never stops and no one's stopping," My turn. I momentarily grab the mic before strumming my bass again, "It never stops, it never stops," I whisper the verse before Jake smashes his drums and Finn rips into his guitar, singing along with me "Never stops, and no one's stopping, never stops, and no one's stopping, never stops, and no one's stopping, never stops, and no one's stopping!" Finn's guitar fades away slowly, then Jake's drum beat, then my bass line.

The crowd erupts into a wave of cheers as we finish the song. "I think we all know who the winners of tonight's round are," the judge says, grinning. I laugh as he shouts "The Half Notes!"


	20. Chapter 20 - I'm Just Your Problem

Round 3 was a breeze. The band was awful. It was pretty shameful. Tonight was the final round and to be honest, I wasn't nervous at all. I was pretty pumped. "Let's do this!" Finn shouts, slinging his guitar over his back. "So, do you know who we're playing tonight?" I ask Jake as we walk out to the stage, "I don't know. I guess we're gonna find- Oh. Oh fuck." "What? What is it? Are they really emo or something- No. No. Fucking. Way." I stare at the band we were meant to beat tonight and felt like I was going to hurl all over the stage. Because the leading lady of the band was none other than my ex-girlfriend, Bonnibel Bubblegum. She looked almost as shocked as I felt. I hadn't seen her in a month, and she still had this lethal effect on me. I rake a hand through my hair and stare at the ground, "Let's just get this over with." Finn looked like he was about to vomit, too. Tonight we were singing Mr. Brightside by The Killers. "Introducing The Electromagnetic Spectrum VS The Half Notes!" The judge bellows into the microphone. I couldn't help but grimace at the scientific name. Bonnie walks up to the mic and coughs slightly, her keyboard stood before her. Never have I wanted to kiss and punch someone so much before in my life. Some guy with glasses and red hair starts a drum beat and a girl with long black and purple hair begins the guitar riff. Then Bonnie starts up on her keyboard and begins to sing, "Coming out of my cage and I've been doing just fine- Um, uh. Sorry." She forgets the lyrics and I laugh into my microphone, "Guess you're not as perfect as you thought you were." I say. Her grasp on the mic tightens and her knuckles go white, "I never said you had to be perfect!" She shouts angrily. I could see she was getting annoyed at my retaliation. "Oh, you don't like that?" I taunt, "Or do you just not like me?!" I shout, grabbing my bass and playing a song I wrote specially for Bonnibel Bubblegum. The girl with the pink hair. "Sorry I don't treat you like a goddess, is that what you want me to do? Sorry I don't treat you like you're perfect, like all your little loyal subjects do. Sorry I'm not made of sugar, and I'm not sweet enough for you. Is that why you always avoid me? I must be such an inconvenience to you. Well, I'm just you're problem, I'm just your problem, it's like I'm not even a person, am I? I'm just your problem, well, I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I shouldn't have to justify what I do, I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I shouldn't have to prove anything to you, I'm sorry that I exist, I forget what landed me on your black list, but I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I shouldn't have to be the one who makes up with you so, why do I want to? Why do I want to? To... Ugh!" I let my bass fall to the ground before running off stage. Fuck. Just when I thought I was remotely getting over her, she just has to kick me in the fucking heart all over again. I run into the backstage bathrooms and hurl. As I stand up to leave the bathroom, I see someone someone stood at the door.

"Hey." She says. She being Bonnie. I run back into the stall to hurl.


	21. Chapter 21 - You're Not My Problem

"Okay, okay. It's okay." Bonnie says, rubbing my back as I vomit into the toilet. "Okay, I think I'm done." I say, stumbling forwards. Bonnie catches me and holds me. "Come on." She says, grabbing a few paper towels and pulling my arm over her shoulders, half carrying me out of the cubicle. I sit on one of the sinks as Bonnie wets a paper towel, rubbing it on my face "How are you feeling?" "Awful." "You're not my problem." "What?" "I said, you're not my problem. You were never my problem. Ever." She says, moving a strand of hair away from my face. She stares at the ground, rubbing her wrist, "Marceline I'm in love with you and the fact that I messed things up with us makes me feel dreadful. I'm sorry. I really am. I was- I am the biggest idiot ever. And I don't, I just. Have I lost you already?" I raise my eyebrows, shocked. "You- what?" She bites her lip, "Marce-" I kiss her and feel her smile grow as the kiss deepens, "You will never lose me." I mumble between kisses. "Ever."

Things between Bonnie and I were better. I mean, it's gonna take time for things to be like old times but, I can wait. It had been a week or so and we were all at Bonnie's because her uncle thought it'd be fun to have a garage sale. "Okay, thank you! Have a nice day." She says to a customer as they walk away. I poke her, "You look so cute when you're making money." "Gold digger." "Hey!" She laughs and kisses my nose, "I was kidding!" "Hey, cool shirt, can I have it?" Jake interrupts us. I look at the shirt he's holding and my heart drops into my stomach; it was the shirt I had given Bonnie on our first date. Was it our first date? I guess so. Well. Kinda- "No! Oh my God, where did you find that?" Bonnie sas, quickly grabbing the shirt. "You- you still wear that?" I ask, a blush spreading across my face. "Of course I do! As pyjamas! I lost it a couple weeks ago. Couldn't find it anywhere." I hide my smile and wrap my arm around Bonnie's waste, "Finn, did you hear anything from The Battle Of The Bands judges?" Jake asks. He shakes his head, "Naw. I think they're ignoring me." Jake and I laugh but Bonnie stays quiet, staring at the ground. I turn around and hug her, whispering into her ear, "You are allowed to laugh, y'know. You haven't done anything wrong-" she cuts me off, "But I did. I did do something wrong and I regret it all the time." I bite my lip and kiss her forehead. "Well stop making yourself feel bad you butt. It's in the past. I've forgotten about it." "You're seriously telling me that if it ever comes up, you won't get hurt?" I stare at the sky, "No, it's obviously gonna hurt, Bonnie. I'm just saying it won't hurt as much. Stop beating yourself up about it. Please?" I grab hold of her had, squeezing it. She squeezes mine back, "Okay."

"So glad you guys make it! It's been hard these past month, but with help from you guys, my English has improve vastly! I love you all!" Lady says, smiling and raising her small cup of water. While she had water, we had wine. I smile, "'Twas a pleasure meeting you, my Lady." I say, taking her hand and kissing it. She giggles and Bonnie coughs. I laugh and rest my head on Bonnie's shoulder. "I love you!" "You're mean." "I know!" "Glob, it's so weird seeing you two together again, like, woah." LSP says, sipping her mini Vodka Ice bottle. I laugh, raising an eyebrow, "Why's that LSP?" She shrugs, "I dunno. Anyways, let's get this party started girls! Truth or Dare time!" I groan and roll my eyes, "2005 called. They want their game back." Bonnie and Lady laugh while LSP gives me an evil stare. She quickly downs her last bit of vodka before placing the bottle on the floor. She pushes it towards me. "Your go." I sigh, spinning the bottle. It lands on Bonnie. "Truth or dare, my love?" She bites her lip and whispers in my ear, "Dare." I grin, "Oh, okay. I dare you too..." I look across the room. To the side of us we'd stock piled all the food we could find because, well, what's a sleep over without food? I grab the bowl of strawberries, "I dare you to feed me- With your mouth." LSP and Lady laugh while Bonnie goes bright red. "Come on you wuss." I tease. She take a the bowl from me and picks a strawberry, ripping off the stalk. She places it in her mouth and moves close to me. I take the strawberry from her mouth and kiss her. "Get. A. ROOM!" LSP shouts. I break the kiss and eat the strawberry, laughing. "Okay, okay, your go." I say to Bonnie, handing her the bottle. She spins it and it lands on Lady. "Truth or Dare, Lady?" She thinks for a moment before saying "Truth." Bonnie turns to me, "I don't know what to ask?" "Ask her who her crush is." I whisper into my girlfriend's ear. She sighs, turning to Lady, "Who's your crush? Who do you like?" Lady goes bright red and I laugh, falling backwards on my back, "Come on, Lady! We all know!" I say, sipping on my wine, still laughing. She smiles sheepishly before saying his name, "Jake. Ok, my go?" Bonnie nods, handing her the bottles she spins it and this time, it lands on Bonnie again. "Truth or Dare?" "Truth." Bonnie says. Lady turns to LSP and raises her eyebrows before LSP leans into Lady, whispering something into her ear. Lady frowns, "Really?" LSP nods, "Okay... Why did you and Marceline break up?" She asks. I feel the colour drain from my face and Bonnie go rigid. "I- Uh," I fill in for her, "What happened between Bonnie and me says between Bonnie and me, okay guys?" I say. LSP rolls her eyes, "Whatever... I heard one of you cheated." I feel Bonnie shake next to me and grab her hand, "Well you heard wrong. Now drop it." "Whatever..." "You know what, LSP, stop butting into everyone's lives and just drop it. It has nothing to do with you. We're leaving." I stand up, "Let's go, Bon." I grab our bags and walk out of the door, dragging Bonnie along with me.


	22. Chapter 22 - Being Calm Is Boring

"What is up with her?!" I shout, sitting on my seat-swing thing that was hung from my ceiling, plucking my bass. "Don't worry about it so much, Marceline. Does it bother you that much?" "Yes!" I shout, jumping from the swing, landing perfectly on the floor and leaning my bass against the wall, "I mean, why is she being such a jerk for? What did we do to her?" "Probably because we stole her popularity." "Who cares about popularity?!" "She does." I groan and fall back on my bed, rubbing my eyes, "She's such a dick." "Calm down," Bonnie says, crawling towards me and lying down beside me. She holds my hand and squeezes it. I squeeze hers back and she laughs, "You're so tense." "Isn't this how I am all the time?" "You need to be calm, like me." I groan again, "Being calm is boring." She shrugs, "You're right, but being calm hurts less people." "Not all the time-" she sighs and kisses me. "Calm enough?" "Totally."

"And then he says, 'What? You have wieners in Denmark?!'" We all laugh at Jake's punch line until LSP walks past with her new friends. After the sleep over, she began to shut each one of us out. Not that she cared, though. LSP had new friends. And they looked pretty... Different. Our school was an average school, I mean, there were gay couples - obviously - but people didn't really seem to care that much. However, these new friends of LSP's seemed to be a new kind of homophobic. As they walked passed, they all grimaced and made gagging sounds, staring at us. "Take a picture! It'll last longer you bunch of cu-" "Marce, it's okay." Bonnie says, grabbing my hand and squeezing it. I bite my tongue and close my eyes, calming myself down. I had handled homophobic before, but not like this. "Homophobic jackasses." I growl. "Who would have thought LSP would be a homophobe..." Finn says. We all go quiet because we all knew we were thinking the same thing; we all missed LSP. Well, the old LSP, anyways. I sigh and lie my head into Bonnie's lap. "It's okay sweetie." She says, stroking my hair. I don't reply because I didn't know if it would be okay.

"Can you come round tonight?" I ask Bonnie. She bites her lip and rubs the back of her neck, "I can't. Uh, I'll text you? I'm sorry." She hugs me and I breathe her in. She smells like bubblegum, but much sweeter. "Okay. Text me." We break apart and walk our seperate ways.

"Ugh." I groan, throwing another dart at my dartboard. Taped to my dartboard were the names of people I hated, and taped to the bullseye was LSP. I felt awful as I threw my last dart and it landed on LSP's name. I groaned again and raked a hand through my hair, reaching down and grabbing a can of beer from my six pack that was border lining a two pack. I never did this. Y'know, got drunk at home because I was sad. I hated being sad. It was pointless. And being drunk and sad was just... Pitiful. Yet I gulped down the can I had grasped in my hand, until I heard a knock on my door. "What the-" I stumble downstairs and open the door to see Bonnie. "Hey." She says. "Hey, are you okay?" "I'm fine. Can I come in?" "You don't need to ask. This is basically your house too." I see her blush and she walks in, dropping her backpack onto the floor, "The homophobes have literally kept me up all night. I snuck out." "Tell me about it- you what?!" I hiccup. She frowns, "You're drunk." "And you snuck out! Why did you sneak out! Why not just tell your uncle you're coming here?" "That's why I snuck out, Marce. He doesn't want me coming here." She sighs, slumping down onto the couch. "Why?" I ask, falling down next to her, "He doesn't like people who hurt me. I tried to explain that the break up was my fault, but he wouldn't listen. He's kind of ignoring me at the moment, but last time I asked to see you he put me under house arrest. I've been sneaking out for weeks now." I stare at her, unblinking.


	23. Chapter 23 - You May Now Kiss The Bride

"You've what?!" I say, my eyes wide. "Don't get angry, please-" "You've been sneaking out because your uncle doesn't like me? Tell him to shove his opinions up his-" "You know I can't do that." "Why has he been ignoring you?" I ask, rubbing my temples. The drunk haze slipped away as the hungover mist invaded my mind, "The twins told." "The twins told who what?" "The twins told my uncle that I'm gay!" I sit on my bed, staring at the ground. "He didn't... He didn't know? You literally just said you told him the break up was your fault. You've been lying to him, and to me, for months-" "I know, I know. I'm sorry! I just, I knew he wouldn't approve-" "Approve of what? You being gay? Or you going out with me?" "Marce-" "Give me a break Bonnibel." She sighs and rubs the back of her neck, "What do you want me to say, Marceline? I can't do anything. He doesn't trust me anymore." "Come live with me." "What?" "Come live with me." She begins to laugh and I frown, "I'm being serious. Tell him you've had enough and that if he doesn't change the way he's acting, you'll leave. You're 17, Peebles. You can move out. You can be who you want to be- who you are!" I say extravagantly, reaching for another beer. She blocks my way to the liquor and I pout. "I couldn't impose like that-" "Bonnie, it's not imposing. It'll be better for both of us." "Why would it be better for you?" "Because I know that you're safe and I know that someone's lying next to me at night protecting me, too." I say, smiling wrly. I hated being vulnerable. But maybe I did need some protecting for once. PB bites her lip, "This is a stupidly crazy idea, but okay. Sure." I grin, "Wow, that stereotype about lesbians moving in on the second date really is true." She shoves me and laughs, "We've been going out for mo-" she stops and closes her eyes, "Sorry." "Don't be. That month is invalid. Let's ignore that month. That month doesn't even exist. That make belief month was just a break. Okay?" She hugs me and whispers into my ear, "I love you." I can hear the smile in her voice and I wrap my arms around her, burying my head into hers, "I love you too, you butt. Now come on; I want to avoid this hangover at all costs." I say, dragging her upstairs to my bedroom.

"You lesbians are crazy." Jake says, laughing. I frown, "Dude, what do you want me to do? Plus, I love her. You know what love is, right? That feeling you get when you see-" he plasters his hand onto my mouth and I let out a muffled laugh. He let's go and I proceed to laugh, staring at his blush. "Why don't you just ask her out already? It's obvious you like each other." "I don't know- Marce? Marce? Marce what are you doing? Marce!" I ignore him as I run towards Lady, taking her by the arm and dragging her towards Jake. "Okay." I say, pulling them closer together, "Jake, do you have feelings for Lady?" "I'm not doing this-" "Don't be a pussy. Do you have feelings for Lady?" "Yes." I turn to Lady, "Lady, do you have feelings for Jake?" There's a moment of silence before Lady says "Yes." "Phew. Glad that's over. You may now kiss the bride, yadda yadda yadda." I laugh as Jake punches my arm. I walk over to Bonnie and sit down opposite her, "I totally just got Jake and Lady together." "No way!" "Way." I say, grinning. "What did you do, push them together?" I laugh and she laughs too, and that's when I know that things were really back to normal. Bonnie rubs the back of her neck, "So I'm going to tell my uncle everything after school. Will you, uh, wait for me outside?" I smile, "Of course I will you butt. Now come on, Algebra is waiting for you." She rolls her eyes and stands up, walking off to her class as I walk off to mine.


End file.
